


A Sky Full Of Stars

by yeskagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and shit, F/F, Hunters, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, blood and death, daisuga - Freeform, death warning in the first chap btw, happiness eventually, iwaoi - Freeform, sadness idk, they just want to be happy but whoops, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeskagehina/pseuds/yeskagehina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>werewolves. feared and thought of cruel and horrible creatures. thought to also kill for fun.</p>
<p>hunters. feared by werewolves. cruel and heartless group of people who killed for "the great or good of humanity". said to also kill for fun.</p>
<p>one must learn, though, to not judge someone by a 'stereotype'. something not easy to do. </p>
<p>[based off of craziiwolf's werewolf au from tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Bad World

**Author's Note:**

> this won't completely the same as Cass's [craziiwolf] au but will have some similarities. 
> 
> the bottom part of the character list has what everyone is so if you're confused on something you can check up on that.
> 
> haven't written in a long time so I'm a bit rusty. hope this fic does well cause I'm pretty damn excited to write this.

   "Mom! Look!" Natsu, Shoyou's little sister, giggled as she walked up to their mom and showed her a lopsided flower crown she had been working on. "It's beautiful, can I wear it?" Their mom asked. Natsu nodded. She bowed down so that Natsu could place it on her head. "Mommy you look like a flower princess!" Natsu said giving her a big hug. Shouyou had also made a flower crown but got up from it and joined the hug. They let go after a few seconds, Shouyou returning to his flower crown.

   "Dad, you and mom can match!" Shouyou said running up to his parents and showing the flower crown proudly. His dad laughed and nodded. Shouyou placed it on his head. "You two are the King and Queen of the forest!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically, make a big gesture towards the trees and jumping up and down. "Then that makes you two the prince and princess, huh?" Their mom said matter-of-factly. Shouyou and Natsu looked at each other before their eyes glowed and they began running after each other, engaging in a game of hide and seek with the other pups.

   It had grown dark now and all the little kids were returning to their parents, yawning messes. Shouyou and Natsu were no exception. "Can we go out to the creek tomorrow mommy?" Natsu said as their mom picked her up and placed her on her shoulder. "Of course." She whispered to her daughter who was almost completely asleep. Shouyou walked behind his parents and made their way to the pack house. They lived amongst other families who all formed a pack. The pack house was a big two story house that could easily be called a mansion.

   They walked up to their room on the second floor. Their room was pretty big and had enough room for all four of them to have their own beds. Of course Natsu rarely slept on her own and was either with Shouyou or their parents.

   Their parents took off their flower crowns and placed them on the bedside table on top of each other. Shouyou yawned for the last time and flopped onto his bed. "Sho, you're gonna catch a cold." He heard his mom say from somewhere in the room. He shifted into his wolf form and moved around on his bed to find a comfortable spot. His parents chuckled and got settled for bed.

    _12:28 am._

   He knew because the alarm clock had been the first thing he saw when he woke up. Startled. Confused. Afraid. His eyesight was prime at night, but this night was different. His senses were on alert which had his adrenaline pumping at an alarming rate. His eyesight was unfocused, his hearing muffled, his heart rate unmeasurable. Everything was happening so fast. He was sitting up on his bed, he shifted so quickly that he still had his ears and tail.

   What awoke him was the sound of gun shots and screaming. God, the _screaming_. It was horrible. They sounded like they had come straight out of a horror movie. He covered his ears harshly, feeling tears brim his eyes. _Please let this nightmare be over._

   He felt something being put onto his lap gently yet quickly. He looked down to see Natsu. She looked up at him, confused as to what the commotion was about. He hugged her closely to his chest. "Sho, whatever happens tonight, know that we love you. You'll be okay. Keep you and your sister safe. Take as many people out as possible. And then just run. Run as far and quickly as you can. Don't you dare look back. No matter what you hear. Don't. Come. Back." His father's words brought him out of his haze and he looked up at the doorway. "Don't leave. Please don't. We can leave together." Shouyou said as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. They ran to him and enveloped both siblings in a tight embrace. "We have to protect what we love. It's our duty."

   The screaming had become a steady background noise that made Shouyou feel like puking. As his parents let go and got up, the door swung open. The screaming from outside of the room became much louder. His safe haven had been infiltrated and broken. Shouyou covered Natsu's ears and eyes with his arms. Natsu didn't protest and instead moved closer.

   A tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes walked in slightly but remained at the doorway. He brought up a crossbow and aimed smoothly to Shouyou and Natsu in the far corner of the room. His parents moved in front of them.

   "Cute. Monster mom and dad are trying to protect their monster children." Venom dripped off every word. It sent a shiver down Shouyou's spine which instinctively made his grip on Natsu tighten. Not enough to make Natsu uncomfortable but _safe_.

   "If you're not gonna move than I might as well get rid of you two first." His aim moved up to their mom's head. In a split second, their dad was lunging at the man in his wolf form. He managed to get a fair enough scratch at the side of his stomach that was already beginning to bleed but the man didn't seem to mind as he took out a dagger from his sleeve and pierced it through their father's chest. He whimpered and fell limply on the ground beside the man's feet.

   Shouyou watched as his father shifted back into his human form, his body already being enveloped by a pool of his blood. He felt as if his blood was also apart of what was coming out through the large wound in his chest. Like it had been his heart that had been stabbed and not his father's. A growl brought him back to reality. He was surprised to find it had come from his mother.

   Memories of his mom's laughter and kind words were now being replaced by her growls. So menacing and threatening.

   His mom shifted into her wolf form and ran to the man's left side before sharply making a turn before the man could know where her destination on him would be. She lunged from underneath and bit his left arm. She jumped back when she felt the man take another dagger out. She didn't have much time to react when the man threw the dagger at her. It hit her right on top of her head. Her body, just like their father's, fell limply onto the floor. Blood oozed out of her wound.

   All of their previous life and spirit was gone. Empty bodies just laying on the ground. This wasn't meant to happen. This wasn't how they were meant to die. They were supposed to die of old age, not because of a hunter. Shouyou shook his head rapidly at the new thoughts.

   Natsu knew that this wasn't good. The sounds of ragid breathing from who she assumed was her parents had stopped and she knew that this was definitely not okay. She had heard stories of bad people killing werewolves because they were afraid. She didn't understand why if everyone in her pack was nice and friendly. She was then told that not every werewolf was the same. Just like humans, there were bad wolves too. And in the human's case, there were hunters who killed with no heart.

   The man at the doorway aimed at the two children again. Shouyou's gaze fell upon his parent's human bodies, big amounts of blood now surrounding them both in a pool that seemed endless. The man chuckled dryly. "Bad dogs need to be put down." He said as he looked through his small scope. Before he could pull the trigger, an elder wolf appeared from behind and was now clinging onto his shoulder. The man took out another one of his daggers and tried to stab the wolf but another came and latched onto the arm that held the dagger. More wolves lunged at him from behind and made him fall forward. Before Shouyou could properly use his brain, his body was already moving. He held his sister up bridal style. His senses were now functioning again, for which he was thankful for. Before he could make his way towards the now open space at the door, something caught his eye.

   The two flower crowns that he and Natsu had made for their parents were sitting on their nightstand. He looked away quickly, more tears streaming down his face. He didn't dare look down at his parent's bodies as he ran towards the door. The man seemed to still be struggling against all the wolves on top of him but Shouyou knew that it wouldn't be long before he too would only be a discarded body, rid of life, along with the innocent people he had killed.

   Shouyou ran into the hallway, almost losing his balance but running towards the stairway. He found a few kids that were crying. He didn't have to think twice before going up to them and telling them to follow him. They did. The all ran down the stairs and Shouyou saw a few guys and girls who were a year or so older than him. They spotted him from where they were hiding and picked up as many kids as they could before running out of the house. There was approximately six other kids who were a bit older than Shouyou and a lot of little kids. A few had been put onto backs or were being held like the precious lives that they were.

   They all ran. None knew where they were going but knew they weren't gonna be safe if they stayed near. So they ran. Ran until their legs were numb and their chests burned. Ran until even their wolf forms had grown completely exhausted. Many children laid on the kid's backs that had shifted and seemed to be sleeping. Natsu had also been apart of those who fell asleep.

   They ran until it was daylight. Stopping every so often for short breaks. When sun light began to seep through the horizon, they had found a cave that was hidden behind vines. They hadn't realized it was there until one of them sat down to rest and instead of their backs meeting a solid rock wall, met with the floor. When they walked in, it seemed to be a rock entryway to a field that was surrounded by more rocks. They all sighed in relief at the thought of somewhere to stay. The older kids gathered leaves and other soft material they could find before laying the small kids to sleep in the space of the 'rock entryway'.

   Natsu stirred as she was laid down. She looked up at Shouyou through half lidded eyes. "We won't be going to the creek anymore right?" Shouyou felt his breathing hitch as he remembered his sister's request to their mother that night. Shouyou shook his head and held Natsu in a tight hug. "It's okay. Mommy and daddy will be chasing each other along creeks all the time up in heaven. Maybe they can learn how to make flower crowns for us when we get there." Shouyou let go of her slightly, he moved her in front of him and noticed she was smiling despite the tears running down her face too. Shouyou returned her smile. "I'm sure mom and dad are gonna be watching from heaven." His voice cracked at the last word. Natsu nodded and held onto her brother before letting go and looking out towards the field. "I love you. I'll miss you." Natsu whispered before turning to her side and closing her eyes.

   Shouyou had never imagined how well she'd take this but knew she was also trying to act strong for Shouyou. He smiled weakly at her and joined the older kids. They created different shifts for lookout in order to prevent any ambushes.

   That strategy has been working ever since. Their "temporary home" became permanent.

 

   It had been six years since that night occurred. The memories still fresh in Shouyou's mind. He was glad that Natsu didn't remember much, as the toll would be too much for her.

   "Alright, I'm going to check the perimeter. Asahi, make sure to tell Kiyoko that food is running low and we'll need to round up a team for that later. Hitoka, check if any other supplies will be needed." Shouyou had become the unspoken alpha. He was younger than a few other wolves there but his sense of leadership and authority couldn't go overlooked. He had led them ever since and they had been doing just fine.

   Said people nodded before running off to do their tasks. "Be careful." Shouyou heard from behind him. He turned around and smiled down at his sister. She was now twelve and Shouyou was sixteen.

   "I will. You be good too, okay? Don't give Kiyoko and Hitoka much trouble." Natsu nodded. She gave her brother a hug before running towards the rest of the younger kids in the field.

   He truly was thankful for that field because it meant that they were able to run freely in the security of the rocks and not have to worry about being seen.

   He nodded towards Yuu who was on shift this morning along with Asahi but he'd been sent off on a task. He returned the gretting. Shouyou then sprinted off. They seemed to have settled a far distance away from the base of a mountain. He ran the base of it as a workout and lookout ever since their first week.

   He reached the base in no more then a few minutes in his wolf form. He shifted back into his human form and jogged along the same path as always.

   Ten minutes into his jog he caught the scent of a human. _Odd, humans rarely came out this far into the forest_ , he thought to himself. He went off the path and followed the scent. He made sure to remain in his human form. He turned a corner and there he was. The human. He had dark hair and was looking the opposite way. Shouyou wasn't looking where he was stepping until he accidentally stepped on a tree branch that made an extremely loud noise in the silence. Shouyou cringed. The boy in front of him turned around quickly and looked at Shouyou.

   Shouyou stepped back instinctively. He looked up to meet the boy's gaze and almost fainted. All of his blood seemed to have evaporated into thin air. The boy, who seemed to be the same age as Shouyou, had eyes which he would never forget. Blue, piercing, and determined. Just like that night, six years ago. Those eyes were once again before him. He stumbled backwards and felt tears brim his eyes but he blinked away at them harshly.

   The boy looked at him curiously. He also felt a pang of worry as he watched the orange haired boy grow pale. "What's your name?" The dark haired boy asked, interrupting the silence. Shouyou looked up slowly, avoiding the boy's eyes, and answered softly. "Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou."

   "I'm Tobio. Kageyama Tobio." Shouyou nodded at the new information. His breathing had quickened and he felt a panic attack coming on. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to calm down his breathing. Tobio looked at him, worry now now taking over his senses. "Hey, are you alright?" He said reaching out towards Shouyou.

   Shouyou moved back as if not wanting to be burned from an invisible fire. This hurt Tobio but he overlooked it and brought his arm back down beside him. "I'm fine. Sorry. I have to go. Have a nice day." And with that Shouyou ran back the way he had come. He ran so fast that he thought he had accidentally changed into his wolf form but looked down and realized that his legs were still there.

   Tobio stood dumbfounded. Shouyou had spoken so quickly and ran off that it had given him no time to process any of it. He figured he should go after him to make sure he really was okay but thought that he'd be too far away. He stood in the same place for a few extra seconds before slowly walking down towards his house that he realized was gonna take some time to get back to.

   Shouyou stumbled into the cave opening, losing his balance and falling on his face. Asahi gasped and helped him up. Yuu was next to him and asked if he was okay. Shouyou didn't know whether to tell them of the encounter or not. He chose the latter and told them he didn't time his stop correctly. They nodded, not really buying it but went back to their post nonetheless. Shouyou walked farther in and pretended he was okay. He found Kiyoko and Hitoka and began talking about supplies. 

   He didn't see why he should worry them when he, himself, didn't know if Tobio held any true danger. He shook his head at the memory. He had people to take care of, who needed him at his 100%. He couldn't have little things worrying him.

   And so, that's how he went about the rest of his day.


	2. explanation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to anyone who cares this is an explanation for not posting anything in so long.

   I had a whole chapter finished but it got deleted and i've been in a really bad place so i haven't had any motivation to re write it all but i will soon seeing as that's the least i can do.

 

   That's really it but i'm also apologizing for how long it's been without new chapters and idk my writing is bad and probs all confusing so if anyone wants to input or give me constructive criticism than it's all greatly appreciated.

 

   Thank you to anyone who has read A Sky Full Of Stars, i'll post again soon.

 

   Also happy new year !!

**Author's Note:**

> (shameless self promo) follow me on tumblr, yeskagehina.tumblr.com
> 
> or instagram: @yeskagehina


End file.
